Father and Son
by PhoenixFeather98
Summary: Kai, Hilary and their son Gou where living a happy life but what happens when an old foe seeks revenge on the former world class blader. will the lives of Kai and his son aver be the same.
1. It Begins

**Chapter 1**

"Gou stop running in the house" yelled Hilary form the kitchen; the three year old boy did nothing but giggle. Hilary groaned "Kai please stop your son before he hurts himself" the young boy continued running until he ran into something and fell backwards on his butt, he looked up only to find his father smiling down at him.

"Gou listen to your mother" Kai said as he picked up his son, "ok" the boy mumbled. Kai kissed his son on the forehead and Gou gave him a large bear hug. He released his son and Gou walked beside him into the kitchen

"Well I'm off to the Beyblade research center I'll be back soon" Kai stated and kissed his wife on the forehead, he was about to walk out the door when he heard a small voice "wait!" Kai turned around to find his son running up to him. Hilary walked up behind him "Gou" she said sternly Kai picked up his son

"Hey it's alright, he can come along if he wants" he looked at Gou

"What do you think you want to come along with me to see the new beyblades" the little boy nodded and smiled at his father. With that they waved goodbye to Hilary and walked out the door to the limo waiting outside. As soon as the door closed Hilary laughed "just like his father" she said to herself

-8-8-8-

Kai strapped his son into his car seat to assure his sons safety.

"Vincent can you please take us to the Beyblade research center" Kai asked the driver. They soon reached the research center. Gou walked along side his father as they approached a tall man with red hair in a white lab coat. "Doctor Brown" Kai said extending his hand to the man, the man shook Kai's hand

"Mister Hiwatari, good to see you again…" he said then looked down at Gou "…and who might this young man be" the man asked with a crooked smile.

"This is my son Gou" he answered with a look of pride across his features. The young boy shuffled behind his father's leg. The man in the white lab coat pulled a silver blade out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee. Gou peeked out from behind is father and looked directly at the blade in the man's hand

"What do you think" the man known as doctor brown said handing the boy the silver blade. The boy quickly stole the blade from the man's hand and examined it; Doctor Brown stood up and looked at Kai confused. Kai smiled and nodded at the man, Kai felt a tug on his white button down shirt. Kai knelt down; the bow whispered something in his father's ear. Kai looked at his son with a surprised look, Gou handed his father the blade Kai took it and stood up. Kai was now examining the blade than looked at his son, Gou nodded. Doctor Brown looked at the two strangely, it was the first time that he noticed that the two looked exactly alike his thought were interrupted by Kai's voice.

"He's right, look closely at the weight disk" Kai said handing the silver blade to Doctor Brown. Doctor Brown took the blade apart and closely examined the part.

"The disk is too thick it'll throw off the blades balance" the man looked up at Kai and back at the blade numerous times. Kai smiled widely.

"Wh…why Th...This is incredible your son is a Beyblade genius than again I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" the doctor said with a little too much enthusiasm that made Gou jump and once again hide behind his father. Kai laughed slightly and checked his watch.

"Thank you Doctor, well I have to go if I'm any later than I am now my wife will kill me" Kai said before once again shaking the man's hand, the man too laughed at Kai's comment.

"Just fix the width of the weight disk, and that blade will be good to go" and with that Kai made his way back to the limo where Vincent was waiting for them.

"How did it go master Kai?" Vincent asked opening the door to the back seat of the limo. "Fine, Gou did an outstanding job" Kai answered, at this comment Vincent was confused but decided it better not to question his master.

-8-8-8-

On their way back to the house Gou was staring out the window when Kai received a call on his cell phone.

"_Hello Kai" _Hillary said through the phone

"Yeah it's me sorry the meeting when a little overtime" Kai apologized

"_Oh good I thought something might have happened" _Hilary replied with a relived tone in her voice"

"I told you don't worry every time I'm a little late" Kai said with a little laugh

"_I know, well I'll see you in a bit then"_

"Alright bye" He ended and hung up. No sooner did he feel a crash, they had been in an accident. Kai went flying forwards banging his head against the seat in front of him. He saw fire and his son screaming for his father, Kai was too dazed to reach out and comfort his son. He heard the sound of an ambulance siren blaring, his vision was blurring and before long he could see nothing but black.


	2. The One Name

**Chapter 2 **

Kai awoke staring at the sky with an oxygen mask on his face; he heard the mutter of people scrambling around. He sat up and looked around; the limousine he had been traveling in just a few minutes ago was now completely engulfed in flames as firemen franticly worked to put it out. Kai shakily sat up from the gurney he was laying on, when one of the firemen walked over to him.

"Ah, you're awake" the man said with slight relief "Your wife is worried, she should be here momentarily" he continued. Kai rubbed his head and groaned slightly

"Where's Gou" Kai muttered even though his lungs screeched in pain with every syllable that escaped is lips. The man stared at the duel haired man confused

"You're son?" that man said with an uneasy tone, "yeah, he was in the car with me and Vincent" Kai asked uneasily.

"Um, there were only two people in the car, you and that gentleman over there" he explained pointing to Vincent who was also being briefed. Just then Kai heard a familiar voice scream his name "KAI!" Hilary screamed running up to her husband.

"Hey" Kai greeted his wife with a hug.

"Are you alright, did they hurt you... Wait, wh… wh… where's Gou" she said hyperventilating. Kai turned his head to the firemen.

"Well that's what I'm trying to find out" He answered throwing a glare to the man in front of him.

"I told you sir, there were only two people in the vehicle" He said with an annoyed tone, he then pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Kai.

"But, a man did tell me to give this to you when you woke up" Kai grabbed the letter from the man's hand.

"Who gave you this" Kai asked with a murderous look on his face. "I didn't catch the man's face" he finished and turned to go. Hilary and Kai stood there staring at the note "Who do you think it's from" Hilary asked with tears streaming down her face. Kai looked into his wife's eyes

"Only one way to find out" Kai unfolded the piece of paper, his eyes wandered reading the words written on the page. When he finally stopped a look of fear and shock was plastered across his features. "No…NO!"He yelled before running off as tears ran down the side of his face.

-8-8-8-

Back at the house there was a loud banging echoing through the halls. "Kai, Hilary!" a voice from behind the door screamed. There banging on the door stood a redheaded Russian and a little boy also with red hair, the boy's face was innocent with blue eyes, it was nearly impossible to tell that the two were not related. They could only be recognized as Tala and his adopted son Mikey, Tala had met the boy when he and Kai and him where visiting an orphanage, he had developed a strong bond with the boy and they shared many of the same traits.

"Daddy is everything ok" the boy asked worried at his father's behavior. Tala looked at the boy. "That's what daddy's trying to find out" he answered the boy, and Mikey replied with a smile and a nod. Suddenly a voice from the other side of the door replied

"I'm sorry; the Hiwatari residence is not taking visitors at this time" Tala sighed deeply he was getting annoyed with this little game "Vincent open the door" Tala retorted. "Master Tala is that you?" Vincent asked.

"Yes now open the ding dang door!" he screamed. The door opened and before Vincent could apologize Tala was storming his way towards the kitchen with Mikey on his heels. In the kitchen Tala found Hilary sitting at the table she jumped at the sudden presence. "Hey" he said in a sympathetic voice and gave her an affectionate hug.

"I got a call from Kai what's wrong?" Hilary tried her best to answer over the tears "It's Gou he's been kidnapped" she sniffled. Then a small voice was heard "Auntie Hilary is everything ok?" Mikey asked running up to hug her as well. Hilary smiled and knelt down so she was at Mikey's height

"Yes everything is fine, Gou might be gone for a while though" she replied sniffling. "Where's Kai?" Tala asked with a tint of urgency, "in the garden" she answered. "Ok… Mikey you stay here with Auntie Hilary" Tala ordered and with that left out the back door to find Kai.

-8-8-8-

'How could I have let this happen' he thought to himself, Kai sat under a tree with the note still scrunched in his hand. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar redhead. "Kai" the redhead exclaimed and sat down next to his old friend. He looked down "Hilary told me what happened" Tala exclaimed "Hey I'm sorry" he continued.

"It's not just that" he retorted handing Tala the note, he skimmed the words. His eyes suddenly stopped moving, "This can't be" he exclaimed looking into his eyes. Kai looked to the ground "Hn" was the only reply.

"Kai, you don't think it could be him" Kai shook his head "no in KNOW it's him, he wants revenge for what happened all those years ago." There was a silence as they thought. All of the sudden the silence was broken by a small voice "Uncle Kai!" Kai looked up from his spot on the ground to find Mikey on top of him consumed by a large embraced. "Mikey I told you to stay with Auntie Hilary" Tala shouted angrily, Mikey however was not intimidated by his father's outburst "Auntie Hilary told me that Uncle Kai needed a hug" he retorted with a large mile upon his face. Kai smiled "Thank you Mikey, you really lifted my spirits" Mikey's smile grew wider

"That's what I'm here for chief" he giggled than moved onto his father's lap. Tala handed Kai the not "You guys can stay the night if you want, you can choose from any of the guest rooms" Kai assured Tala thought for a moment

"You know we could go after him" Tala noted Kai's eyes widened "You think so" Kai's voice seemed to have lightened up a bit. "Yeah I mean everything we need is right here in the note" Tala explained with an evil smirk. "Alright let's do it, we'll leave tomorr…" he was cut off by a screeching voice and the first thought that popped into his head 'oh no, the wife'

"Oh no you don't, you're not planning on going on one of you little rescue missions are you" Hillary bellowed walking up to the pair, "Daddy and Uncle Kai are going after someone" Mikey squeaked innocently with a nervous smile. "Kai Hiwatari" Kai stood up

"Hilary this could be our only chance to get our son back" Kai stuttered. Hilary shook her head and sighed "I know Kai but you could get hurt or worse" she looked into her husband's eyes "Please… just this once let the police take care of this" she begged tears were running down her face, Kai flashed a sad smile "Ok" He surrendered. The couple found in each other's embraces "Thank you and lunch will be ready shortly" she stated and made her way back to the house. Kai's smile immediately faded

"I will find you the man who owns the name i never thought i'd here again just you wait..." Kai paused "…Boris"


End file.
